The Spectacular SpiderMan meets the Teen Titans
by spiderwriters
Summary: The Sinister 6 have a plan: send Spider-Man to an alternate universe. Slade also has a plan: make Spider-Man his apprentice. Why did Slade choose Spider-Man? Can the Teen Titans stop Spidey from making the biggest mistake of his life? Rated T to be safe Updates are going on now. Chapters 1-3 are rewritten.
1. New Chapter 1

**Hello readers. It has been three years since I first posted this story. At the time I was going into High School. Now, I'm going into my senior year. Over the course of High School, I've taken two Honors English classes and one Advanced Placement Language and Composition class. This has helped my improve my writing skills, and without further adue, I present you the rewritten story. **

The Spectacular Spiderman meets the Teen Titans

The sun was just beginning to dip below the New York sky line. The summer air was still warm but it held a musty and muggy quality to it. The stench of the warehouse where the red and blue clad hero Spidey crouched reeked of oil, salt, and a peculiar unnamable musty smell. The teenaged hero stood in a defensive stance in an old abandoned warehouse. His brown eyes narrowed as the sinister six stood around him. The setting sun silhouetted the forms of the villains.

The tentacles of Dock Ock moved in eerie twitches. Yellow eyes peered out from Kraven's shadowy figure. Shocker's gauntlets let out an electric green glow, illuminating his costume in its light. Spider-Man could feel the sand and small bits of rubble shift beneath his feet as Sandman pulled them towards himself, making his figure grow. Electricity swarmed around Electro, casting flickering shadows around him. Rhino's face was morphed into an expression of pure malice, its hatred doubled with the shadows Electro made. Beneath his scratched goggles, Dock Ock glared at Spider-Man.

His mouth slowly formed itself into a small smirk as his legs held him up and he said from across the room, "I bet your wondering what this machine is for arachnid,"

One of his tentacles motioned towards a big clunky machine as he spoke,

Spidey faked amusement, trying to hide his terror as he spoke, " I don't know, something to turn you guys back to normal"

He nodded his head in the direction of Kraven and Sandman to back up the false amusement.

Dock Ock sneered at the teen," No arachnid, this," his tentacle motions towards the machine again, "is a teleportation device, and you are the lucky test subject on a trip from which you won't be returning from"

The Six closed in on Spider-Man. Peter's heartbeat pounded in his ears. He prayed that no one would be able to hear it. Adrenaline was kicking in as he avoided a gigantic mass of orange fur. He leaped above the genetic abomination and sent a kick into the hunter's back.

Kraven's accent dripped with superiority as he spoke, "I can smell your fear Spider-Man. The scent of adrenaline is strong."

The teen laughed, "Ha, as if. Like a few of experiments gone wrong could scare me."

Kraven attempted to claw at the teen, but he was beyond his reach. Again his spider sense went off. The spider powered teen leaped and did a back flip to get out of the way as Shocker and Electro attempted to blast him from two opposite sides. Peter could feel the heat of the blasts beneath him as the electricity and sonic blast combined into an explosion. Spidey's red boots landed on the cracked cement floor. A wall of sand collided into him knocking him into the wall with a _**thud**_. The brunette shook his head and let out a groan. He quickly came to in time to avoid another sandy punch. Spidey easily dodged it and landed on Rhino's back. Rhino tried to get him off by flinching backwards, which was a big mistake made by the supervillain. Rhino came falling down making a crater in the cement floor. In the midst of the battle Sandman threw another blast at the hero while Dock Ock messed with the controls. Sandman kept hitting and Spidey kept dodging every attack.

Spidey laughed at the older man, "Oh come on you can hit better than that you couldn't hit me if my eyes were closed."

Sandman mouth formed into a sinister smile as rebutted, "Not trying to hit you Spidey"

"HUH?" responded a majorly confused Spidey.

In all the confusion Spidey failed to notice Doc Ock making his move. A tentacle went for Spidey's legs and arms. The hero tried to dodge it but Sandman made a sand dome over Spidey so he couldn't jump. Dock Ock had a hold of Spider-Man's arms and with his free tentacles, he opened a portal.

Dock Ock glared at the hero, but a smile was still plastered on his face as he spoke, "I don't know where this will take you arachnid, but it doesn't matter, which ever universe you'll end up in it won't be one where you exist."

Sandman interrupted, "and you won't be here to stop us."

Dock Ock glanced over at Sandman with narrowed eyes. With an annoyed sigh he responded, "I think he got the idea. With that being said, good bye arachnid."

A split second latter the hero felt himself fly through the air through the portal. He felt as though his whole body was being compacted. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore he hit the ground again. Spidey landed on his side and rolled over just in time to see the portal close.

The last thing he heard before the portal closed was Dock Ock saying, "Farewell Spider-Man."

Spider-Man yelled, " NO!" as he saw his only way home vanish.

The teen felt as though his whole world came crashing down. Everything he'd ever known was gone. And that left him feeling totally helpless.

That feeling was instantly snuffed out when he heard a cold and calculating voice say," Hello, Spider-Man."

**Well, that went better than expected. I still cringed when I read the original. Although I doubled the original word count, so I guess that's something. Now it's time to chapter two. Until next time my readers. **


	2. New Chapter 2

**Here's the rewrite of chapter 2. Enjoy. **

It was an average day at Titans Tower, well as average as it can get. Raven was off on her own. She was floating midair and meditating and trying to tune out the chaos going on around her. The purple haired girl let out a loud breath as she closed her eyes tighter.

Floating near the windows was Starfire. The Tameranian was petting Silky. He was making noises that sounded content. She giggled at his enjoyment and glanced over at the giant computer. She let out a sigh as she noticed who was over there. It was Robin, and Starfire hoped that he would stop monitoring soon. She worried about how he was always working himself to the point of exhaustion.

Robin glanced from page to page on the giant monitor. His eyes were narrowed in determination. During one of their last missions the team had picked up some important information. The boy wonder _**knew**_ that it somehow had to be connected with Slade. The raven haired boy had been trying to connect this info to Slade for the past week and still nothing.

Over on the couch sat Beast Boy and Cyborg. Cyborg's eyes were narrowed in determination. The green skinned boy bit his lip, his eyes were also narrowed. Cyborg's car was narrowly in the lead. Their cars were bumping into each other. Both males leaned further and further towards the screen as the finish line came into sight.

Everyone instantly jumped out of their skins when a shrill BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP, BLEEP sounded. The room began to flash red. Beast Boy and Cyborg scrambled off the couch, tripping over each other. Raven merely opened her eyes and flew over. Starfire, in her shock had accidently tossed Silky into the air. She quickly caught him and set him gently back down before flying over to Robin. On the screen appeared a man with a black and orange mask. Instantly Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Slade." Robin said in an angry growl "what do you want?"

Robin's heart rate began to accelerate. He had been _**this**_ close to figuring out Slade's plot, and that thought just made Robin's blood boil.

Slade spoke with a feigned polite tone, "Hello Titans. I hope I didn't disturb you Saturday afternoon."

Robin couldn't contain his temper any longer as he yelled, "What do you want?"

Slade replied in a fake scolding voice, "Always in such a hurry to get to the point Robin. I'd watch your temper if I where you."

Robin gave look of anger and rage. Slade always he knew how to get to him. That was how he'd tricked him into becoming his first apprentice. He quickly shook of that thought, burying the horrible memories.

"Now Titans, I'm sure you want to know of my plan, but I'm not going to tell you. I guess you'll just have to find out in New York City when you'll meet my soon to be apprentice."

Beast Boy crossed his arms as he inquired, "How do we know that you're in New York City, and not sending us on a wild goose chase?"

The rest of the team looked at Beast Boy. It wasn't every day that one of his theories actually made sense. Robin hit a button and the computer began to track the source of the signal.

Slade replied, hiding a smirk beneath his mask, "Don't believe me, look for your selves."

The camera zoomed out and the Statue of Liberty was in the background with his robot minions all around an on it. The computer came back with the results of the source of the live feed confirming that Slade was indeed in New York City.

"And by the way Titans, I'd get here by 7:40, New York time." With that the screen went blank.

"TITANS GO!" yelled robin as they rushed towards the T-Ship.

As they all piled into their seats Beast Boy complained, "Why do we have to go now, it will only take a few hours to get there."

Raven replied, sounding annoyed at Beast Boy's naivety, "Because, the time zones changes Beast Boy."

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous smile as he replied, "Oh right, I knew that."

After a flight that felt longer than it actually was, the teens were flying over New York City. Beast Boy was pressed up against the glass. His breath caused it to fog up. The green skinned boy noticed the fog and began to draw stick figured. He looked over at Raven and gave her a smile. Raven rolled her eyes and looked away. Beast Boy pouted at his failed attempt to get Raven to laugh.

As Starfire looked out the window she asked, "Who is that green lady standing on an island?"

Robin responded, "That's the Statue of Liberty, Star,"

"Oh," she replied as they landed on a grassy area by near the boats to get to the Statue of Liberty.

The teens climbed out of the T-ship. Beast Boy turned into a cat to stretch himself out. Everyone was getting ready for their encounter with Slade. Cyborg was scanning the area in an attempt to lock onto Slade's position. I minute latter his scanner let out a beep.

Cyborg looked at the group as he said, "This is the last place we saw Slade, but my scanners say he's not here, but I know where he is."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "Then let's stop him. TITIANS GO!"

The heroes desperately flew and ran as fast as they could.

They were closing in on the warehouse when Starfire gasped, "We have only EEEP, five minutes!"

Robin responded, "That's all we need."

The doors to the warehouse flew open as the team rushed inside. Slade stood menacingly in the center with a big machine which looked like the one Dock Ock had. In fact the warehouse looked like the same one Spidey fought earlier.

Slade spoke first, "I'm disappointed in you Titans, you showed up with only five minutes to spare,"

The Titans glared at Slade. They stood in a battle stance ready to fight. Just as Robin was about to yell the command to attack, Slade spoke once again.

"Now I'm sure you wanted to know of my plan, and who my apprentice will be."

Slade held back a smirk beneath his mask. He could tell right away that Robin wasn't going to put up with his mind games. However, Slade knew that the young teen would still fall for them none the less.

Robin shouted back, "WHAT EVER IT IS WE'LL STOP YOU!"

Slade replied pretending to scold the boy, "Now, now Robin, watch your temper. My apprentice should be her any minute,"

In the middle of the room appeared a flash of blue light. A portal opened up as Slade said, "Ah here he comes now,"

Everyone could see a strange man with metal tentacles. The peculiar man wore an old beat up trench coat, and green jump suit. He seemed to be talking to someone in a red and blue outfit, who was currently hanging by his legs from two tentacles.

They managed to hear the man say, "I don't know where this will take you arachnid, but it doesn't matter, which ever universe you'll end up in it won't be one where you exist."

A strange man with a striped green shirt and sand legs said happily, "And you won't be here to stop us."

The man with tentacles said in an annoyed tone, "I think he got the idea." as he tossed the teen dressed in red and blue through the portal. There was a flash of bright light and the teen collided with the ground. The stranger managed to face towards the portal as it closed.

**Wow. I broke 1,000 words. By the time this is done the story should be longer than 11 chapters. Now I'm off to rewrite chapter 3. **


	3. New Chapter 3

The Titans stared at the boy. They knew they probably only had one chance to stop the kisd from becoming Slade's newest pawn.

Slade turned to face Spider-Man and said in a cold and calculating voice, "Hello, Spider-Man."

Spider-Man got up on his feet as soon as Slade started talking, "Who are you? Where exactly am I? And how do you know who I am?"

After going through that portal Peter was as confused as ever. Dock Ock said that he didn't exist in this universe. If that was true then why did this stranger know who he was? Maybe Doc was wrong.

There was a hidden smile on Slade's face. _'Ah, so quick to act without entirely thinking. His rash actions would make him into a fine apprentice in no time.'_

Slade replied calmly, "My name is Slade; you are in the same warehouse, just in another universe where you don't exist. And I know who you are because I've had my eye on you."

Spidey retorted, "If I'm not from here, than why go to all the trouble?"

That attitude would have to go; he'd see to that. _'I'll break him __**easily**__.'_

Slade replied, "Because I've been looking for another apprentice, and I went to all the trouble because I wanted someone who didn't know of me."

Robin yelled back, "No, you just want another pawn to use and get rid of as soon as he figures out that he doesn't need him or-"

Spidey turned to see who was talking. His spider sense had told him there was others, but he was more concerned with the stalker in orange and black. Spideyd he saw five teenagers. They each had their own unique styles, although he wasn't one to talk. He barely got a chance to notice what they were wearing before his attention was torn back to Slade.

Slade replied faking a hurting tone, "Now Robin, what would give you that impression?"

Robin's eyes narrowed as he growled, "That's what happened after I got free from you and saved my friends, and-"

Beast Boy interrupted, anger and malice coating his voice, "And what you did to Terra"

Robin an Cyborg held him back as he reached out to attack Slade. Raven carefully kept watch of everyone in the room.

Slade continued as though the interruption never happened, "As I was saying I needed another apprentice." He turned his attention back to Spider-Man. "and I've been watching you, and I decide that you would do well if you became my apprentice."

Spidey countered, "That's a little creepy."

As he said that monitors came on of Spidey fighting. There were clips of the Sinister Six battles and snippets of security cameras with him in the black suit. Even horrible cell phone video clips were on the screen.

Spidey repeated himself, "Again I say, that's a little creepy."

"Be my apprentice and your family, and friends will be safe. But if you refuse, I'll take you back myself and let your world know your Spider-Man, let your enemies hurt the ones you love, and make you watch. You're choice Spider-Man."

Spidey replied calmly, "And I know you're not bluffing how?"

"Because I know you're smarter than that Peter."

Spidey froze not saying anything. For the second time that day he felt as though hiss whole world was going to come crashing down. He had kept his identity a secret for almost a whole year, and now some creepy stalker from another universe knows who he is? This just wasn't his day.

The silence from the boy was making Slade impatient. However, he had managed to get the boy. At this rate the boy would be broken faster than Terra.

"Make your choice; I don't have all day."

The Titans stared at the boy. They knew they probably only had one chance to stop the kid from becoming Slade's newest pawn. The Titans would do whatever it took to prevent this kid from turning into a supervillain. They started to rush over to him, yelling out warnings as they ran or flew.

Cyborg cried out, "Don't do it man!"

Robin yelled, desperately trying to prevent the same fate happen to a third innocent teenager, "Once you say yes, he won't let you out!"

Starfire begged the male in red and blue, "You are making a mistake."

Then Raven replied coolly, "I don't think he's going to do it, he's clearly smarter than that."

The brunette looked at the concerned faces. Peter knew that this guy was bad news. But he couldn't let them know that- at least not yet.

"He can hurt everyone I care about," he said as he slowly walked towards Slade.

A smile grew under his mask as he replied, "Good choice, my apprentice,"

'_Ah, broken so easily. So smart and obedient. He __**will**__ make a fine apprentice after all._'

The Teen Titans looked at him disappointed. Even if he pushed their warnings aside, they were still going to try to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life. Robin was just about to yell, "TITANS GO," but before he could say it, Spidey said," That girl was right. I am smart enough to know how to stop you."

Then he leaped up into the air and landed on the cold metal machine. He leaped up again, denting the metal as he landed.

Slade yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Spidey replied, "Making sure neither of us gets back!"

After hearing that they knew what to do as Robin yelled, "TITANS GO, DESRTOY THAT MACHINE!"

Peter began to punch the machine. Sparks flew out at him, bu he pushed through the pain. He needed to protect everyone he cared about. Besides, this was nothing compared to the watts of electricity generated by Electro.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino and started charging towards the machine. He collided into the machine and jerked his head to the side, tearing a huge hole. Starfire began to blast at the hold with her Star Bolts. Raven tore the machine apart with her black manna.

Spidey turned to see Slade run towards a back door to the ware house. The teen did a back flip off the machine and raced after him. Robin glanced up and noticed this and took off after them as Cyborg blasted the machine. Finally, Raven pulled rubble on top of the ruminants of the machine, destroying it. By the time any of the Titans had caught up to Spidey he had Slade webbed to the wall. The web head was just about to pull the mask off of the criminal mastermind when he felt a familiar tingling on the back of his neck. His Spider Sense went off as a hundred Slade bots jumped from the roof onto the floor.

"TITANS GO." Robin yelled as they stared fighting.

The Boy Wonder pulled out his staff. He swung it at a drone, causing it to crash into a wall and fizzle out. He stabbed two straight through the chest, flung them off, and knocked over four more androids over in the process. Robin's heart rate was increasing. It triggered another flashback. He was enjoying this on some level, and Slade had used that to his advantage. He tried to shake it off as he jumped up to kick another bot in the face. The head came flying off and knocked another bot over. He threw several disks at a group of Slade Bots. They crackled as the disks let off a sonic blast.

Starfire blasted every robot in sight with her Star Bolts. She kicked several mechanical men over and blasting them with green energy for good measure. She flew into a line of robots, blasting them into bits of metal rubble. The redhead grabbed ahold of a bot as she flew towards another group of robots. She flung it into the crowd knocking to robots into a heap.

Raven and Cyborg were tag teaming. Raven was using her powers to smash the robots together, while Cyborg blasted them with his sonic cannon. Raven levitated the broken bits of the robots to from a giant metal ball to knock over distracted robots. A beam of white and blue light incinerated an entire line of the mechanical terrors.

Beast Boy was turning into any animal that could do a lot of damage. He swung his giant T-Rex tail at a group of robots. The changeling transformed into a kangaroo. He jumped into the air, turned into a whale and crushed a mob of the drones. As a lion he clawed and pounced on anything he could get his claws on.

The wall crawler used the same tactics he used when he went up against Mysterio's bots. Spidey was webbing up the robots ant smashing them into each other. He leaped into the air, shot two webs at some robots, spun mid-air, and forced the robots to collide in a shower of metal and electricity. He flipped on top of robots, smashing them into debris. When Spidey smashed the last one they found that Slade was gone.

Beast Boy transformed back into his human self and slid down the will and landed on his butt. He wiped off his forehead and let out a small sigh. Raven closed her eyes in an attempt to collect all her emotions. Starfire flew around in an attempt to locate any clues on where Slade may have gone. Robin, Cyborg, and Spider-Man were all trying to catch their breaths. The fight seemed to have dragged on.

Once everyone had caught their breath Robin looked up at Spider-Man and said, "We could use a guy like you on our team."

Spidey went to remind him that he wasn't from this universe when Robin put his hand up and continued, " …regardless that you aren't from here."

Cyborg strolled over to the smashed machine and scanned it. His eyebrows furrowed as his scanner beeped.

"I can have this remade, but it will take at least a week to rebuild from scratch. And that's if I'm uninterrupted. And with us tracking Slade down, who knows how long it will take." Cyborg sighed.

Robin sighed, and took in all the information. He thought for a moment before saying, "Considering you can't go home for a while, we'd like you to stay with us until Cyborg can fix the machine to get you home."

Spidey walked over to the remnants of the thing that flipped his life on its head. He studied it for a brief second before saying, "I could help you with that. I'm pretty good at Tec stuff myself. Between the two of us, it should be fixed in no time at all."

The red and blue clad hero pushed up his sleeves to reveal his web shooters.

"I built these myself. It takes forever to get the web fluid saturated to the point where it can be put into the cartages. But after that, it's simple, you just pop the cartage in and it rotates out when the fluid is empty. It's a continual use, well until the whole thing goes empty." As Spidey spoke he demonstrated how it worked by switching out a cartage from his belt.

Cyborg studied the web shooters for a second before saying with a smile, "Alright. You're goanna love my lab. Good to know I have another Tec genius that can help me with this thing. It's always good to get an outside opinion when I get stuck, makes the process go faster."

Cyborg held out his hand and Spidey shook it. At that point everyone could tell that this was going to be a pretty good week.

**Wow I broke 2,000 words. This is my longest chapter yet. Eh, I think this chapter was alright. Let me know what you think. Was it too rushed? I'm trying to fix that this go around.**

**It gets to be a pain in the butt to do a descriptive fighting scene when you have a boatload of characters you need to manage. And it's difficult making it flow when you have all these heroes fighting in such a small place. Otherwise you get information overload. Now to redeem my chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

*I apologize if I misspell any DC cities or DC things. Or if I got the city the Teen Titans are in wrong. DC fans sorry for any possible disappointment.

Robin, "Our ride home's over here," he said to Spidey as they walked out to the T-Ship.

Spidey, "This is yours, that's so cool,"

Cyborg, "Built it with my own to hands,"

Beast Boy, "But the only problem is that there's only room for five,"

Raven, "One of us will just have to fly," she says as she looks over to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy, "Do you know how far it is to Jump City! I can't fly all the way there!"

Spidey, "Where's Jump City?"

The Teen Titans looked at him like he was crazy.

Spidey asked, "What? From the universe, reality or dimension, I don't know, but from where I'm from, that place doesn't exist,"

Beast Boy, "Yah, just like Gotham, Metropolis, or Steal City,"

Spidey replied, "Yah, exactly. Where is Jump City any way? Is in any where near here?"

Beast Boy, "No it's not.

Spidey, "Then where is it?"

"California." Beast Boy replied.

Spidey, "Wow. That's kind of far away."

Beast Boy looked back at the T-Ship and remembered the big problem, "But still how are all of us going to fit?"

Everyone was stumped. They tried thinking of ideas for a sec; but no one though of a good enough idea that didn't involve one of the girls to fly and arrive later then the rest of the team.

Beast Boy, "What if Raven and I sit in Cyborg's seat; we could fit in that; couldn't we?"

Cyborg yelled, "No!"

Beast Boy yelled back, "And why not; that's a good idea and you can sit in my Raven's seat."

Cyborg replied back, "Because, you'd mess with all of the controls,"

Beast Boy, "No I won't! Besides, Raven would stop me,"

Then Raven joined the argument by saying, "I am not your baby sitter, and why would I want to."

Beast Boy thought for a second, "Because, I make you laugh?"

Raven replied, "You aren't funny."

Spidey thought a sec as the tree of them were bickering

To stop all of the fighting Spidey decided to make his idea heard, and asked, "Can you only turn into big animals?" he asked Beast Boy

Best Boy, "No, I can turn into any animal I want,"

Spidey, "So you could turn into something small, like say a cat or something like that?"

Beast Boy, "Yes I can; why?" then he thought for a second. "Oh! Now I get it." he said as turned into a ferret and climbed up on Cyborg's head.

Cyborg looked up at Beast Boy and said, "I know your not ridding with me."

As he said that Starfire grabbed Beast Boy and said, "Oh such a creature cute as this can ride with me. Beast Boy what animal is this?"

Beast Boy replied, "Uh, a ferret?" as he turned into his human form.

Starfire replied with an extremely happy look, "Wonderful!" and she flew into her seat with Beast Boy as a ferret again.

The rest of the Titans all climbed in and so did Spidey.

They were just started to fly when Spidey stopped talking; and they noticed.

Raven was actually the first one to notice this and replied to his silence, "Sooo, not a big fan of flying hu?"

It took him a second to figure out that she was talking to him and then he replied, "Oh, i like flying; it's just that..."

Starfire joined in and said, "Are you felling the homesickness friend,"

Spidey replied, "Well I do a little, it it's not that's bothering me," he looked out the window.

Starfire," Then what are your troubles friend?"

Spidey looked back towards Starfire, "I like flying, it's just i had a bad experience with them in the past." then he looked back at the window.

Starfire, "I do not understand."

He still looked out the window, "My parents, and my, used to be best friend's parents went to a conference together in a small plane when I was five. It crashed. I guess that's what helped turn my friend into one of my worst enemies. I had my aunt and uncle; my friend didn't have anyone. Eventually after a lot of bad events and a bonding with an alien symbiotic being and he became Venom.

Before they could get a look of sadness on their faces, he said, "That, and every time I fly, the airport looses all my luggage and I don't get it back for a few days, are why I don't' fly too often."

Everyone, even Raven laughed and said to Beast Boy, "Ok_ he_ is funny."

He wanted to know a little more about the Titans so he asked, "So what are some of your villains like? I wonder if we have any similar villains."

Robin, "Well there is the time we had to track down this villain who is like a ghost. And he can morph into objects and blend in. We had him tracked to a museum. Well Cyborg hits a cave painting or something made out of wood; then he flies out and runs. When we get to the door he ran out of, we ran into a courtyard filled with statues. Long story short, it took us forever to get him."

Spidey laughed at that.

Robin asked kind of irritated, "What's so funny?"

Spidey stopped laughing, "It's like deja vu. One of my main villains is Sandman; a.k.a. Flint Marko. Well I stopped him from reaching his "big score" so many times that it got the attention of his boss, a major crime boss. So I guess he made him do this experiment to distract me so his employees could rob stores and stuff while i was fighting him. Well he gained the ability to turn into sand and he cam make sand hammers and turn into sand like sculptures. Well I was fighting him one night in this museum..."

They go back an fourth sharing stories between the Teen Titans and Spidey.

After all the laughing died down Spidey asked, "So what does your place actually look like anyway?"

Raven replied, "You can't miss it; it's a giant T."

They way she said it, made him almost sure that she wasn't kidding; and she didn't seem like the kind of girl to joke around.

A moment later Spidey looked out his window dome and did indeed see a giant T on the middle of a small island. Everyone had unloaded an headed into the main room.

Beast Boy said with excitement, "Ok we have to give you the grand tour." then he started to grab his arm and pull him towards the door, when the alarm went off.

Robin looked up at the screen; and Beast Boys pointed elf ears pointed down with disappointment when, he heard Robin say, "Trouble."


	5. Chapter 5

*if I misspell anything Starfire related I'm sorry

Beast Boy was disappointed that he couldn't show him the tower and the headed over to the monitor.

They all looked up at the screen to see what the trouble was. When the alarm went off Robin replied, "False alarm."

He turned to Spider-Man and said, "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Robin." Then he turned and everyone was in a line. Starfire stood right by Robin.

"This is Starfire. Cyborg, Raven-" Robin said casually before he got interrupted.

Raven turned to Beast Boy, "The one who thinks he is a comedian is Beast Boy."  
Spidey smiled under his mask and said, "I'm Spider-Man, but I keep getting called Spidey by a lot of people, that you can call me that if you want."

"I'll be right back," Robin said as he went out of the room for a moment. He came back a moment later with a yellow and black circular walkie-talkie like thing.

Robin handed the communicator to Spidey and said, "This is a Titan's communicator. We'd like you to be an official Teen Titan."

Spidey took the communicator and looked at the team, "I would like to be a Teen Titan too. It sounds like my universe's X-Men. But you have to be born with powers to be one of them."

Robin said, "This will also come in handy when we fight Slade. If he went to all the trouble to get you here, well, he must really want you. There is one thing I noticed with me and Terra. When he wants you to be his apprentice he'll set up a trap and isolate his apprentice from the rest of teem."

Spidey, "Thanks for the advice."

Beast Boy and Starfire looked at Robin with eager looks, Starfire asked with a happy tone, "Oh please Robin can't we show our new friend the tower?"

Robin replied with a grin, "Sure."

Cyborg pointed over to the couch where a pair of game controllers sat on a couch, "This is where I kick Beast Boy's butt at video games." Beast Boy gave Cyborg an evil glare.

Starfire flew over to the kitchen, "This is our kitchen. Oh! My Glorg Supreme is done! Would you whish to try some,

Spidey looked at her eager face, "Uh, sure?"

He could hear the other Titans yell **"NO!"** But they were too late.

Spidey, "This isn't that bad."

Cyborg, " Let me try some… wow this _is_ good."

Robin, "Ok, now I have to try some…. Mmmhmm that's great Starfire"

Soon all of Glorg Supreme was gone and Starfire said, "Let me make some more, I'll go prepare the fungus!" They all choked on their alien dish after hearing this. Robin noticed their mutant pet Wormy and slid the dish down his happy throat; everyone took his lead.

Starfire asked, "Please friends would you like another dish while we wait?"

Robin replied, "Uh, no thanks Star. We need to get back to showing Spidey around the tower."

They pointed out their rooms and showed him everything he needed see. They finally got to the obstacle course.

Cyborg demonstrated the course and went though shattering the record.

Seeing that he had broken the record, he turned to Spidey and asked, "Do you wana try?"

Spidey looked at their, especially Sarfire's, eager faces and said, "Sure."

Spidey ran though the course faster than Beast Boy with his tofu bacon; dodging every energy beam, every thing the course could throw at him. He sprinted through the finish line with 15 seconds shaved off of Cyborg's record. He could faintly hear Cyborg mumble, "Every time I set a record, it always gets beaten."

Robin said, "I couldn't help noticing one thing,"

Spidey looked at Robin, "What?"

Robin said, "It looked like you knew about the energy beams before they came close to you."

Spidey, "It's one of my abilities."

They looked at him wanting to explain.

He continued, "I have this kind of tingling in the back of my neck that allows me to know when and usually lets me know where an attack or threat is coming from. Then it works with my superhuman strength and agility to dodge the threat."

Beast Boy asked, "Well what about your webs?"

Spidey took off his gloves and he had a weird circular trigger on the palm of his hand and explained, "These are my web shooters. I double tap these to shoot a web," and shot a web. "Depending on how long I hold the trigger on the second tap is how long my web will come out." The cartage was out of web fluid and rotated and put a new one in its place. "Inside these cartages is a web fluid, when it comes in contact with air it turns into a web."

Cyborg got fascinated with it, "Did you make theses yourself?"

While putting his gloves back on he replied, "Yes, I did,"

Then Starfire's green buttons glowed red and flashed, Cyborg's eye flashed, Raven's cloak buckle flashed, and Robin's communicator went off, "Trouble," Robin said towards Spidey as they ran for the tower.


	6. Chapter 6

They all rushed back into the main room to see that Slade was up to something, and started to take off when Slade was on the screen again, "Hello Titans. I'm back in New York City." The camera zoomed out to show he was in Times Square. "I'm going to unveil my plan. But I'm not going to tell you now, it would ruin the surprise. Better hurry Titans, I won't wait forever."

As the screen went blank Best Boy yelled, "But we just got back from New York City. AWWW MAAAAN!"

(One extremely long and Beast Boy complaining filed trip to NYC later…)

Slade stood in Times Square as the team ran to face him. Slade stood with his robot army, Cinderblock, and the same machine from earlier.

The Titians saw this team up and Spidey laughed, "Wow, Rhino's long lost brother. Who knew he was in this universe all along. Boy will he be happy to see you."

Cinderblock looked like he was going to attack him, but Slade held out his hand to signal not to attack, "Titans, looks like you have a new member," he looked at Spidey, "But I want my apprentice back,"

He triggered a portal to Spidey's Time Square where the 6 were having a field day.

"Now give me my apprentice, and I'll allow one last team up to let you stop them, and then he's mine. However, if you do not, I will go myself and let them know that Peter Parker is Spider-Man." Spidey froze in his stance with a shocked look beneath his mask.

"I don't have all day." They looked at each other not sure what to say to help their new friend.

"I hate to stop a family reunion but, I destroyed your machine once, and I'll do it again. I'm not letting you tell them my secret identity" replied Spidey.

"If that's how we're doing it; fine." And Slade walked through with is army of robots.

Spidey ran after them before Robin could yell "Titans go"

Raven barely made it through the portal to their own universe before it closed.

The 6 stopped destroying the city and looked at who cam through the portal. They couldn't believe that Spider-Man came back.

"Hmmm looks like the arachnid has come back with friends." Dock Ock said with displeasure when Spidey webbed Slade in the back, "And some new enemies,"

Slade turned to face Spidey, "I will give you one more chance; be my apprentice or else I will be forced to tell them who you are."

Spidey turned to his new friends, "No. And I know what you did to your other apprentices." Robin and Beast Boy looked really mad because it brought back bad memories.

Slade smiled beneath his mask, "Hmm now this is interesting, I may have to save my identity threat for a last resort. Do you know how I got Robin to be my apprentice," He held up a gun and shot a red beam at Spidey. "I used this on his friends, if he didn't listen to me; this would happen to his friends." He pushed a trigger and he collapsed to the ground and stared glowing bright red orange with red spots. "Now I've decided to use it as discipline. Now accept my offer and I will stop." He turned it off and Spidey stood back up slowly.

"I won't do that, besides, you're not the first to ask me to work for them," Spidey replied as the Green Goblin flew over head, "_Oh great the Green Goblin's back. I thought that explosion killed him._" He thought.

The Sinister 6 decided to watch, if they didn't get payback, watching him suffer would be good enough for them, even though it wasn't them making him suffer.

Slade allowed his robots to attack with Cinderblock on the city. The Titians had to fight them or else innocent people would suffer.

"TITANS GO!" shouted Robin.

Slade grabbed Spidey's leg, "I'm not though with you."

He slammed Spidey into the ground and through the air past Jolly Jameson into a jewelry store window. "Now do you want to be my apprentice?" he had his finger on the trigger. "No. _**AHHHHHHH!"**_

Slade pushed the button, threw him across the street, and turned off the probes.

"I can keep this up all day, but I think I'll let them help me," he motioned towards the Sinister 6.

Spidey looked up, "Oh hey Rhino I met your long lost brother. I bet you want a family reunion." He pointed towards Cinderblock and Rhino looked at him.

"Yah, funny; But I'd rather get my pay back." Rhino replied.

"Ah don't let me get in the way with your family reunion. You may never see him again."

Rhino picked Spidey up by his leg and smacked him into a brick wall, "I'll survive."

And he tossed him to Dock Ock who flung him to the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb at him and he fell towards Kraven. Kraven used his knife to stab at him and Sandman smacked him on the ground and threw him up to let Shocker and Electro blast him simultaneously. By the time the Teen Titans took down the army the Sinister 6 were having fun beating up Spidey.

"That's enough for now," Slade put out his hand and the Rhino dropped him face first onto the rubble he made when he was a human wrecking ball. Slade picked him up and pinned him to the wall. The rest of the Titians had rushed up ready to help when Slade said, "Now, if you don't say yes, I'll blast everyone, and I mean everyone here with probes, just so you know that others will suffer for your lack of obedience." On top of the roofs around them were more Slade bots with guns. Spidey looked and saw his friends, Harry and Gwen; he saw whatever you would like to call Flash and his gang, and the Jolly one himself.

"Where's Parker? This is front page gold. Just imagine how may copies we're going to sell!"

Slade asked, "Should I let him know where Parker is before or after I blast him with my probes?"

**Wow quite a predicament we have here. Just what will Spidey do? Can the Teen Titans stop the bots before they fire at them? Will Spidey's identity be compromised? Can you wait a week fore the next chapter because I won't have computer access and then have to type up the next chapter? I don't know. But I will make the wait worth it. I will try to give you at least 1 to 2 chapters. Bear with me please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You made it! For your patience I give you another chapter and other stuff ***

Spidey looked at Slade; he was serious about him becoming his apprentice, "I'll do it."

Slade asked, "Tell him where Parker is, or be my apprentice?"

Robin yelled, "NO! DON'T DO IT!" the Titians all pleaded but Robin was the clearest.

"If I don't accept you'll all get hurt." Spidey sighed sadly.

"We can cure it, we've done it before." Cyborg pleaded.

"Friend, you'll be a criminal. Don't do it" Starfire begged.

"_**WHERE IS PARKER? THIS IS GOLD! I ALWAYS KNEW THE WEB-HEAD WOULD TURN TO CRIME!**_" Jameson shouted.

That got Flash mad, "He's only doing it to save us. He's a hero!"

Slade, "What's your choice?"

He looked at Flash, "If it was just me in danger, I wouldn't accept. I could never ask anyone to go through that just because I won't-"

Slade got inpatient, "Do you accept or not?"

Spidey sighed and choked out, "I accept,"

Slade, "Good choice," he pressed a button and a portal opened to Slade's layer in California, "Come my apprentice,"

Beast Boy looked in shock, "Wait; you can transport that thing to another universe and in a different area? Then why didn't you do that in the first place; instead of making us fly across the country?"

Slade replied, "Why? Because why would I send you across the country for your convenience? Why would I make things convenient for you?" and he stepped through the portal along with his apprentice, his bots, and Cinderblock. And the portal closed leaving the Teen Titans stuck in Spidey's universe.

*Spider-Man* *Slade's layer* * DC Universe*

Slade walked over to a room and over to a cabinet and opened it, "Now that you work for me, this will be your uniform."

Inside was what looked like his spider suit but where it was red on his, it was black. The blue parts on his suit were Slade orange. **

"When you get this on let me know, and I will give you your first mission." He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"_Well at least it looks like my design so I guess it's not that bad_." Spidey thought, even though he knew it was worse.

He walked over to Slade, "Now my apprentice here is your mission," he walked over to the machine. "In your universe is something I want, and you are going to steal it. And if you don't…" he had a trigger in his hand, "you'll know what will happen to you."

"What to you want me to steal?" he sighed.

"I want you to steal a certain disc. You can't miss it. But if you need help, your suit has a built in communicator," He said as he pushed him through portal.

*Teen Titans* *Times Square* *Marvel Universe*

"Uh, hi." Beast Boy said awkwardly.

Suddenly J. Jonah Jameson walked up to them. "J. Jonah Jameson here. I want to interview you. You're front-page news."

Robin looked at the team. Their faces said "go for it" so Robin said, "Sure."

They walked off towards The Daily Bugle with J. Jonah Jameson's office for interviews. They had no idea what they were in for.

*Spidey* *NYC* *Marvel Universe*

Spidey walked down the long, dark, narrow hallway. He opened the doors to a room up ahead. As soon as he did his Spider-Sense went off. The lights cam on in the room and he saw every super villain he ever fought.

"Thought that you would come and steal my disc arachnid?" Dock Ock asked. He moved to the side and saw a disc at the far end.

"My, um, boss wants that disc." He said.

"If you want it hero, then you'll have to fight for it." Dock Ock said with a smile.

"I figured you'd say that. Can't you just give it to me?" Spidey asked.

"No."

"Darn," Spidey said as he looked at all of those faces he fought. "_I can't take them all out by myself_." he thought.

His communicator went off; Slade yelled, "Apprentice, bring me the disc now!"

Spidey knew the truth he couldn't do this alone, "I as mush as I hat to admit; I can't take all of them out on my own."

All of Spidey's enemies sat back and watched how this would play out.

"Fight, I don't care how many there are! Just get that disc!"

"I can barely take down six; and you expect me to take all-"

"I don't care what they'll do to you; because I can do much worse. Now fight them."

He took a step toward the blockade. They got ready to fight. Shocker, Molten Man, and Shocker got ready to blast him. Everyone else got in their fighting stance. "_I can't take them all out on my own_."

"Apprentice fight, or else I will come there and teach you a lesson."

His enemies still stood in their fighting stance but still wanted to see what was going to happen. Spidey stood prepared to fight. He jumped up dodging attacks from Molten Man, Shocker, and Electro. Ricochet jumped up and smacked into him knocking him into Rhino. He held him up to let Sandman hit him. The punch threw him to where he started out.

"Yah, I can't take these guys by myself," he winced in pain.

"STAND UP AND GET ME MY DISC!" Slade yelled.

"I can't get to it." Spidey replied.

"THEN I'M COMING OVER THERE!"

A portal opened up and Slade stepped through.

**Author's note**

**One comment I got was how they wondered how Slade knew that Spider-Man was Peter Parker. I thought I had made it clear that he knew when he said he was watching him, and had footage of him fighting. {Check chapter 3.} I am sorry for any confusion. I hope that clears any confusion anyone had. But that coment did help me**

*** Spiderwriters have some more Spidey Stories on fan fiction that we have been working on. **

**Spider Wolf {by both Spider writers: Jessica and Mackenzie}**

**Justice is Fair, Revenge is not. {by Mackenzie}**

**And another crossover {House of Night Novels: Marked}**

**Spidernight {by Mackenzie}**

**** if you want to see a picture of what his Slade Suit would look like go to . {this will have to wait until Tuesday.}**

**Click on pictures**

**Click on the Spidey/Titans album, and it will be there. {This Tuesday}**


	8. Chapter 8

Slade opened up his teleportor and steps through.

"**HOW DARE YOU DISOBAY ME!**" Slade yelled.

He grabbed Spidey's arm, and pulled put around his back; forcing Spidey to bend in pain. Then grabbed at his neck and yelled, "NOW FIGHT,"

"I really hate to admit this, but I can barley take down 6 of them on my ow-" Slade grabbed Peter's arm again, but this time broke it.

"AHHHHHHH!" Peter cried out in pain.

The villains exchanged glances.

"NOW FIGHT!"

Beneath his mask, Pete glared at Slade, and Slade knew it." YOU _**DARE**_ DISOBAY ME!"

"YOU CANT CONTRO-" Spidey started to protest.

Slade grabbed his broken arm, and Spidey cried out in utter agony,

"NOW FIGHT!"

As soon as Slade let go of him, a giant thing of sand came at Slade.

Spidey looked up and what he saw was completely unexpected. His _**ENIMIES **_were _**HELPING HIM**_ of all people.

Spidey asked in total shock, "Has Hell frozen over?"

Sandman replied, "No, it's more fun if we get to fight you and hurt you ourselves."

"Oh, that makes sense," Spidey replied.

**I know that was an extremely short chapter. But I just wanted you to know I was still alive with this fan fic. Stay tuned and see Starfire hug everyone at the Daily Bugle.**


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter 8. redid. So if the alert didn't go off b/cc I deleted then added. I didn't know if it alerted u or not my followers. If it did tell me in the comments thnks.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the wait, but I have a full explanation why I haven't updated in forever in the comments section. And once this story is completed, you will be able to read about 8 or 9 at least new Spidey stories that I have been working on. So without further adu, The Spectacular Spider-Man Meets the Teen Titans chapter 10**

In the Daily Bugle….

Starfire rushed up to Miss Brant, hugged her, and asked quickly, "what's your favorite color, how did you get here, and will you be my friend,"

Miss Brant let out weakly, "Green, a bus, subway, and walked, and yes,"

"Wonderful!" Starfire proclaimed as she released her from a bear hug.

No sooner as J. Jonah Jameson walked through his office door, Starfire squeezed him into a tight hug and asked him, "what's your favorite color, how did you get here, and will you be my friend,"

"_**MISS BRANT GET THIS GIRL OFF OF ME!" **_Jameson yelled to the top of his lungs

Robin rushed up to the "happy couple", "Uh sorry Mr….." Robin tried to say.

"_**J. JONAH JAMENSON! WHY IS THIS GIRL HUGGING ME**_," He yelled.

"Oh do you not like the action of the hugging," Starfire asked confused.

Suddenly a news reporter rushed up the team and the Jolly One.

"Ned Leas (how do you spell that) here to interview you," Ned started to say with his tape recorder ready.

Just then all the Titans communicators went off.

"That will have to wait," Robin said to Ned. Robin turned back to his team and said, "TITANS GO!"

**Sorry that was a short chapter. But you know how I write by now; I like to divide my chapters up according to a scene. But a new chapter will be back soon, along with a few more new Spidey stories. Oh and I will get that pic of Spidey in Slade armor up soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't shoot me don't shoot me. I have been very busy and I have had no internet. I had to write a 4 page paper and not use : **am are is was were be being been has have had do does did can could will would may might**, or last but not least **must**. Yah really hard. But that's what I get for taking honors English. I also get a whole lot of homework and lack of writing time thanks to honors biology and math.**

**And my dog is whining at my chinchilla. Great. He stopped for now.**

**Finally the chapter you have been waiting for. I forget what all Spidey villains are in here so if I mention one that wasn't mentioned before or forget to mention one, it's because I was lazy and didn't check. **

**The last chapter**

Robin and the rest of the titans burst through the door. The first thing they noticed was that Spidey's villains were _attacking Slade_. Electro, shocker, and molten man sent blasts out at Slade. Slade was jumping them but got clipped as Vulture flew above and nicked him with his wings. Rhino kept trying to punch him with sandman attacking from the opposite direction. Dock Ock's tentacles maneuvered through the insane battle to go for Slade. The titans, except for Raven, rushed over into the fight against Slade. Raven used her powers to heal Spidey's major wounds (she can do that it's in a couple episodes). Spidey's wounds started to glow with Ravens black manna looking thing.

"Wow who knew we had a healer," Spidey replied sounded a bit winded.

As Raven finished up with Spidey it looked like Slade was down and out. Until Slade opened up another portal. This time a huge army of Slade bots came through. Slade slipped through the portal just as it closed.

Rhino smashed robots left and right. Dock Ock's tentacles smashed through the middle of the bots and flung them into other bots. Mysterio, shocker, Electro, Moltenman, blasted all the bots in sight. Vulture was soaring overhead blasting the bots with the lazerthings on his wings.

Robin was throwing his batman type things at bots causing them to explode. Rave was using her manna powers to grab bots and smashed them together. Beast boy was turning into huge animals. Currently he was a t-rex, hitting the bots with his massive tail. Cyborg used his sonic cannon to blast bots, as did Starfire with her eye and hand starbolts. Spidey was webbing bots and swinging them around to cause damage.

The fight lasted for at least 10 minutes. When everyone thought that they would never see the end of this fight, there were only four bots left. Finally the last bot was smashed by Rhino. Bits of robotic parts covered the ground, as electricity danced from broken wires. The sun had begun to set, the variety of colors filled the warehouse from the large broken windows at the top of the warehouse. Everyone took one breath before getting on their own sides of the warehouse.

They took one last pant before they took a fighting stance.

Robin whipped out his staff. Raven's hands glow with black manna, as did Stargfire's eyes and hands glowed green. Cyborg readied his Sonic Cannon. Beastboy and Spidey took a fighting stance.

The rest of the villains readied their weapons as well. (I'm too lazy to do this because I'm not going through all the villains,)

The battle unleashed as the villains charged across the warehouse floor, smashing the buts of bots into more pieces.

The heroes waited for **the signal** from Robin, "**TITAANS GO**!"

The Heros charged. Robin began to hit with villains with his staff and throw explosives. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire blasted. Spidey webbed up villains and kicking and punching them into the direction of Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire so they could get a lot of damage done. Beast boy tuned into a T-Rex and charged into Rhino. The two smashed through a wall, leaving Rhino, who got the lion's share of the blow, unconscious.

The fight lasted until the sun had set leaving the warehouse fairly dark. The authorities arrived as Cyborg and Spidey were fixing the machine.

Captain Stacy walked up to them as the machine blasted open a portal in front of the Titans' tower.

Captain Stacy said to the Titans, "I appreciate your help, as does New York,"

Spidey said, "Yes, thank you,"

Starfire asked in utter sadness, "Dose really have to be the end?"

Spidey replied with a smile beneath his mask, "No Starfire, it doesn't. I'm sure this isn't the last time we'll see each other,"

"Yah, I can easily make a copy of this so we can crossover more often," Cyborg replied.

Robin, "If there's trouble you can't handle," he handed him a red and blue version of the titan communicator, "You know who to call,"

Spidey replied accepting the device, "If you have trouble you can't handle, you know who to call,"

**I hope the ending didn't suck. I hope you liked. I'll eventually do another crossover for this. But this is the end for now. Bye guys.**


End file.
